


项链

by axcheronferry



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcheronferry/pseuds/axcheronferry
Summary: 一个有关项链的故事





	项链

**Author's Note:**

> 原发表于LOFTER

其实安昂真没觉得自己闯了多大的祸。

卡塔拉不是那种特别注意化妆打扮的女孩。她常年素面朝天，只穿着南水善部落传统的长裙，浑身上下唯一的装饰是她妈妈的项链。只有一次，参加烈火君婚礼的时候，她被套上过一身金碧辉煌的装束。

安昂其实记不太清楚穿着那条火红色的、刺绣精致的长裙的卡塔拉有多漂亮了。不过他记得卡那样的卡塔拉举手投足都夺人心魄，向他轻轻招手就，洒下了坎德拉的夕阳。

安昂是烈火君的伴郎，而卡塔拉是烈火妃的伴娘。他们比新婚的夫妇还要抢先一步走上祭坛。那短短的、和卡塔拉一同走过的五十米路上，他幻想了好几次自己和卡塔拉的婚礼。那当然和这场婚礼完全不同，会是蓝色和黄色的、简单的，只有最亲密的好友在场。

婚礼结束之后，他就陷在这个想法里出不来了。他记得索卡第一次求婚是失败的，苏姬直接了当地拒绝了他；他也问了苏科，后者的答复是：“婚姻不是一个人的决定，安昂。你要等到卡塔拉也有同样的想法。在那之前别贸然发问。”

安昂想到了索卡第二次求婚的惨烈场面，——苏姬气得把扇子都拿出来了——深表同意。索卡后来也说过相同的话：“到时间了，她们会告诉你的。”

回到今天的事情。

婚礼结束之后，他们在坎德拉多待了一两天。为了庆祝烈火君的婚礼，全国各地的百姓都涌入了首都。到处张灯结彩，汇集世界各地风情特色的集市，在城外空地延绵三十余里。他们两个穿梭在世界各地的小贩之间——他们尽量保持低调，但是安昂还是被人认了出来，冲撞间不小心推翻了一个卷心菜摊子——仿佛回到了胜利前，他们全世界乱跑的时候。

摆脱那些狂热粉丝之后，安昂和卡塔拉气喘吁吁地停在了一个永固城来的首饰摊前。卡塔拉眼睛一亮，麻利地摘下她妈妈送给她的项链，塞到了安昂手里，“这个，拿着”，然后从摊主手里拿了一条红宝石的链子带上了。

火烈国的鲜艳颜色，土强国的华丽设计，却在这个水善族的姑娘身上达到了微妙的平衡。卡塔拉对它爱不释手的样子实在让安昂想要为她买下来。这对于他们实在有些昂贵，安昂只能悄悄刷了火烈皇宫的令牌，让他们去找烈火君算账好了。

不过安昂记得卡塔拉在买了那条项链之后，只戴过一两次。她曾经问过他项链好不好看，而他也如实的回答了好看，“你无论怎么样都是最好看的。”这并不是敷衍的话，他真的是这么想的，从十二岁开始，一直没变。

而卡塔拉只是“哼”了一声。随后她就把那条可怜的项链收了起来，再也没有拿出来了。她的脖子上依然挂着她妈妈的项链。

昨天他们接到苏科亲自发来的电报，说是火烈国长公主平安降世。安昂立刻表达了自己的祝福，可惜共和城公务繁忙，无法出席和泉的满月宴。他随即想到了那条项链，就从阁楼里翻了出来，和一个气和族的传统平安符一起打包送了过去。

他以为卡塔拉已经完全忘记这条项链了，所以先斩后奏，直到第二天晚饭才和卡塔拉提到了这件事。万万没想到，卡塔拉顿了一会儿，然后忽然就生气起来，愤愤地离开餐桌冲进卧室，“砰”地把门摔上了。

这就是安昂独自一人洗完碗之后，坐立不安地，在卧室房门犹豫着要不要敲门的前因后果。

他深吸一口气，站定，攥紧了手。“拜托，你可是神通。”安昂对自己说，可是在碰到门之前又缩回了手。卡塔拉和他吵过架，但是从俩没有过这种忽然生气摔门的举动。和这条项链有关的事情，卡塔拉都表现得诡异极了——不对，他才不要把这种词用在卡塔拉身上。

安昂脑海里飞速闪过索卡的第三次求婚的画面。索卡抱着一大盆花砸到苏姬怀里，自信满满地要苏姬嫁给他。当然那次也没成。安昂试图学着索卡的样子，咧开笑容，屏住呼吸，搓了搓手。然后飞快地敲了三下门。

空气十分安静，安昂能够感受到自己的汗珠划过脸颊。

“安昂？”

“我能进来吗？”他尽量保持自己的声音不颤抖。

卡塔拉开了门，盯着他，一副“我看看你还有什么话讲”的样子。然后她侧过身去，放安昂进来，自己则坐到了床上。

“我应该提前问过你的，对不起。”

“那是我唯一的漂亮玩意儿。”卡塔拉说，“我知道对你来说，这些东西都是大家共有的。可是……”她顿了一下，“可是那不是什么普通的东西。”

安昂心里沉了一点。卡塔拉真的因为这事生气了吗？窗帘没有开，她的脸在阴影之中，安昂没法看清。

“我以后一定不会随意处理你的私人物品了，我保证。”

卡塔拉没有回应这句话。安昂舔了舔嘴唇。他能够想象到卡塔拉挑眉的样子了。

“那么这次呢？”卡塔拉说，“我唯一的漂亮小玩意儿就这样被你送走了，你总得补偿我的损失吧？”

安昂马上回答到：“我会请拓芙的学生帮你找一条一样的。”

“我不想要一样的。”

“那，”他有点慌，“我给你找一条更好的。”

“你又知道我想要什么样的了？”

安昂感到不妙。他结结巴巴地问：“卡塔拉，请你告诉我，你想要什么样的？”

吧嗒。

“这样的。”卡塔拉冲过来，往他手里塞了块温热的石头，然后拉开窗帘，看着外面。

这让安昂吓了一跳。他不知道自己应该先看卡塔拉，还是先看手里的东西。不过慌乱中扫过的一眼却让他又吓了一跳。

那是她妈妈的项链。

那是水善族的订婚项链。

“卡塔拉……”安昂对卡塔拉这么做的原因有一个猜测，但是这个转折太大，他一时转不过弯来。

“有话快说。”

“你是在……你是在向我求婚吗？”

卡塔拉没有回答，扯过窗帘拉到自己背后。

安昂明白了，“卡塔拉，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“神灵在上，你终于说出来了，”卡塔拉转过身来，看着安昂，“我等这天等了好久。在苏科的婚礼上，我们一起走上神坛的时候，我就在想象我们的婚礼了；梅说我该给你点暗示。可是你一点都不接茬，我以为你根本不愿意求婚——毕竟你是个气宗，我不想强迫你。”

“我……”安昂不知道该说什么好，“我也是从那一天开始疯狂地想要你嫁给我。可我担心你和苏姬一样。苏科说我该等待你的暗示。”

“我暗示你了，那条项链，苏姬的婚纱，还有在泰莉订婚宴上，我和你讲的虚子神通和女朋友私奔的故事。”卡塔拉和安昂一样激动，“我还以为是你不愿意。”然后她的声音好放低了一点，重复道，“我还以为是你不愿意。”

“我也是，我还以为是你不愿意。”

“怎么可能呢？”卡塔拉说，“你居然会这么想。我每次想象我老去之后的情况，都有你在我身边。你是我愿意携手终身的人，安昂，我从未怀疑过这一点。从我十四岁开始。”

“我是十二岁。”

“我想这都怪苏科和梅。”卡塔拉笑道。

“或许加上索卡和苏姬。”

“哦，”卡塔拉挥挥手，“苏姬一早就和索卡求婚了。只不过在没有正式结婚之前，索卡每半年都要大张旗鼓地被拒绝一次。算是他们的小情趣。”

“那，梅和苏科是……？”

“哦，”卡塔拉笑了，“阿祖拉帮了点忙。”

“阿祖拉？”安昂显然没有料到这个答案，“可……”

话没说完，他的嘴就被卡塔拉堵上了。一个像往常一样甜蜜、但在此时此刻格外缱绻的吻。安昂闭上眼，手搭着卡塔拉的腰，享受着怀中的温香软玉。

过了好久，卡塔拉轻轻地从这个吻中抽开，把头埋在安昂的肩上。“我知道……”她在安昂脖子上落下一个吻，“现在还早……”又一个，“但是……”又一个。

卡塔拉是对的，现在还早。可是……可是！比起八卦朋友，他的嘴还是应该用来亲吻他的——这个称呼对他来说依然有些陌生，但是他非常高兴他能够这么说——未婚妻。

从头到脚。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完


End file.
